


Triple Jeopardy

by Spindini



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fur Kink, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Catra and Scorpia decide that Entrapta should join them in their relationship.





	Triple Jeopardy

Entrapta was sprawled out on the couch, watching Jeopardy, her favorite show. She was especially impressed with the current champion, who was the first to win a six-figure total in one game. Her hair waggled as she awaited the reveal of the categories.

However, just as the host announced the first category, Scorpia walked in, holding Catra in her claws. 

"Can you leave me alone? I am trying to watch a piece of game show history!"

"You'll like this, I promise," said Scorpia. "You know how Catra and I are totally into each other?"

"Don't say that! We just like to bang a lot!" said Catra.

"Anyway... we decided to invite you to join us. You're our favorite techie, so why should we leave you out?"

"I missed the reveal of the categories!" Entrapta's hair coiled up in anger.

"Nothing stopping you from watching your show while we do all the work." Scorpia smirked.

"Let me help you." Catra pounced on top of Entrapta and licked her neck with her barbed tongue, then shredded her top into pieces with her claws.

"First you ruin my show? Then you ruin my outfit?" Entrapta fumed, but then giggled. "I don't really mind."

"Okay, who gets to get their claws on that lovely rack first?" Catra turned to Scorpia.

"I do!" Scorpia moved a claw towards Entrapta's breasts, but Catra was quicker, scratching a slight mark across them. "Well, at least I can help you out of the rest of those clothes!" Scorpia pinched some cloth on Entrapta's body in her claws.

"What about I help you out of yours!" Entrapta's hair pulled down the top half of Scorpia's suit.

"I guess since we're all doing it..." Catra pulled off her top, revealing her soft, furry breasts, and three pairs of teats below them.

Scorpia's claws removed the rest of Entrapta's clothing, leaving her in robotic-print panties. Then, a small, purple hand reached up from inside them and nudged them downward.

"So your... other hair's like that too?" Scorpia asked.

"What is, duh?" 

Scorpia scowled as Catra helped Entrapta get rid of her last covering. She then stroked Entrapta's lilac-coated pussy with her paw and was met with the hair taking over to move it around.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my claws retracted!" declared Catra.

"Do I look like someone who minds?" Entrapta spread her legs.

"All right then!" Catra extended her claws, then scratched at Entrapta's area before entering a pointed digit. Entrapta pressed herself onto it, rocking her hips up into the sensation. Catra softly rubbed the surface of her finger against Entrapta's walls, which clung to her, then added a second finger. After curling them inside Entrapta, Catra felt blood being drawn. Entrapta yelped.

"You want me to stop or retract?" asked Catra.

"No, really... let's keep going!"

Catra bared her teeth and swirled her fingers around, being careful not to make any more mistakes. She spread and thrust her fingers then put in a third. Entrapta leaned into the feeling, moaning softly as she did. Catra roughly pumped her fingers in and out of Entrapta, with Entrapta's hair grabbing her wrist. Entrapta continued to rub herself on Catra until Catra pulled her hand away.

"My turn!" Scorpia extended a claw towards Entrapta, then spread her lower lips with it. She inserted the smaller portion of the claw inside Entrapta, rubbing her clit with the larger part. Entrapta happily rubbed back and pressed herself against the claw. Scorpia grunted as she moved against Entrapta, the pincer going in and out of her. Entrapta clenched herself around Scorpia, enjoying the hard-shelled feeling. Scorpia smiled as Entrapta dripped over her and her hair rubbed her claw. 

Scorpia then pulled her claw out of Entrapta then mounted over her body. Her nipples softly brushed against Entrapta's. Entrapta pressed her crotch upwards to intensify the feeling, and was met with the feeling of a hardening, quivering protrusion. 

"Aw, is the big lug a bit excited here?" asked Entrapta.

Scorpia blushed. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't in the form of a question!" One of Entrapta's pigtails formed into a question mark.

"What is... definitely!?"

"In that case, we should interro-bang."

"I don't get it."

"It's a punctuation... never mind!" Entrapta pulled down the rest of Scorpia's suit, showing her in all her glory. She smiled upon seeing Scorpia's plated cock, which reached her toned stomach.

When Catra saw Scorpia, her pants bristled with spines and her ears wiggled. She tore her pants off to reveal her barb-studded equipment. After noticing an odd look from Entrapta, Catra responded, "What did you expect? I'm a cat!"

"I was hoping for that," said Entrapta. "But can you at least lick me first?"

Catra leaned her head between Entrapta's legs, her ears brushing against her inner thighs. The scratchy cat tongue licked around the insides of Entrapta's lips, giving her an odd pleasure. Catra lapped at Entrapta's entrance, then stuck her tongue in. The barbs caught on Entrapta's walls, but Entrapta smiled at that and her lower hair played with Catra's fluffed hair. 

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Scorpia, leaning down to Catra's lower regions. Catra smiled and thrust into Scorpia's mouth. Scorpia licked her barbs with relish, and Catra removed her tongue from inside Entrapta and pressed it against her clit, making Entrapta moan hard. Scorpia bent her supple legs around, rubbing her veined tip on Entrapta's mouth. Entrapta licked it and took Scorpia into her mouth. She moved against Scorpia, feeling the tip reach the back of her throat. As they all pleasured each other in a beautiful triangle, they twitched softly on each other's faces, then decided to stop.

"All right, you two lovers," said Entrapta. "I want you both inside me. I also want you with each other. My plan is this: Scorpia, you can fuck me while Catra fucks you. Then, you switch places. Is that okay with you?"

"You must have read my mind," said Catra.

"Fine by me! I'm going to sting you really good!" called Scorpia, as she pinned Entrapta down using her claws. She rubbed her cock between Entrapta's lower lips, then pressed the tip inside. Entrapta moaned and pressed up against Scorpia. Scorpia grunted and started sliding the plated shaft into Entrapta. 

Then, Catra jumped atop Scorpia. She kneaded Scorpia's marbled ass before she stuck herself inside. The spines on Catra's cock immediately stuck into Scorpia's insides, making her clench up, which made Catra mewl with pleasure. Catra's wild thrusts into Scorpia gave Scorpia more energy to do the same to Entrapta, though in a slower, more powerful fashion. Catra bit down on Scorpia's neck, watching the flesh turn red, and continued to pump herself in and out of Scorpia, who pushed herself fully into Entrapta, the mound of white hair at the base pushing against her rim. Entrapta's walls tightened and felt the ridges on Scorpia's plating. As they kept moving, they all moaned out.

"Two of my favorite people with me at the same time. I suppose we could call that a... Daily Double?" Entrapta's eyes sparkled and her hair gave finger guns.

"Please don't do that," said Catra. "Or should that be, what is, please don't do that?"

"I'll accept your response... this time!" Entrapta leaned back as Scorpia continued to pleasure her and enjoy Catra's movements at the same time, then she felt Scorpia tremble. "Don't spend yourself too early!"

Scorpia and Catra stopped their movements, then Catra pulled out of Scorpia and Scorpia pulled out of Entrapta. 

"I can't wait to feel your front stinger again," said Catra.

"You got it!" said Scorpia, placing her body above Catra's. She stroked the fur on Catra's back with her claws.

Catra sunk her own claws into Entrapta's breasts, then ground herself against Entrapta. She purred as she pushed in, bristling against Entrapta's insides. Rose eyes met heterochromic ones as Catra pressed in and out of Entrapta. 

Catra then let out a loud meow as Scorpia penetrated her, sinking her claws into Entrapta's skin. Scorpia crashed against Catra's sensitive depths. Catra wrapped her tail around Entrapta's leg as she kept moving. Scorpia tightened her legs around Catra's body, thrusting into her hard. Catra moved in time with Scorpia, making Entrapta moan loudly. 

Then, as Catra pulsed within Entrapta, Entrapta splashed Catra's body with her release. Catra then finished inside Entrapta, and Catra's ring tightened around Scorpia, making her finish too. They both panted and pulled out.

Entrapta was left dripping with her legs spread out wide. "I want more..."

"I'm sorry, but we're spent," said Catra, having re-sheathed herself.

"However..." Scorpia wiggled her stinger. "There is another way."

"I know what you're getting at!" said Catra as her tail wagged.

Catra and Scorpia rubbed Entrapta's pussy with their tails. Scorpia slipped her stinger into Entrapta first, causing Entrapta to breathe a sigh of pleasure. She thrust in, the shell of her tail pressing against Entrapta's delicate insides. Catra then added her tail, curling it inside Entrapta. Entrapta pushed her hips up and down, grinding herself against the two unusual appendages in her. Scorpia pushed farther, and Entrapta moaned as the point of her stinger settled against her most sensitive area. Catra bent her tail to hit different spaces inside Entrapta. After a while of tail-fucking, Entrapta soaked both of them, and they removed themselves from her.

"All right, that's enough," said Entrapta. "You were great, though."

"Thanks. I'm glad we're such good friends, or else my relationship with Catra would have been in-" 

"Trouble!" Catra interrupted.

"I knew what you were going to say." Entrapta giggled. "You mind if we make this official?"

"Of course it can be official," said Scorpia.

"Yeah, Scorpia's great, but it would be even better if I also dated you."

"Aww, I love you both!" Entrapta hugged them with her hair.


End file.
